


I Love to Stay at the Y.M.C.A.

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Gamzee's bummed about his required community service, until he notices he's got a prime view of the best looking man he's ever seen.  He thinks maybe this won't be so much of a punishment after all





	I Love to Stay at the Y.M.C.A.

Gamzee knew the judge had gone easy on him when she only sentenced him to 30 days community service at the YMCA alongside the stay at the rehabilitation clinic. A perk of being her daughter’s sort of friend he supposed. He couldn’t leave unless he was scheduled to volunteer. And only if he was escorted by a licensed counselor or social worker and only on the institution’s private vehicles. The ones for kids like him; the troublemakers, the druggies, the fuck-ups. 

The YMCA managers didn’t seem too thrilled to have him there, but that wasn’t new. He’d been through all this before. Same people just a different place until he tripped up again. 

The girl who actually worked at the concession stand smiled through his introduction – helpfully given by his ‘caretaker’ – she seemed surprisingly unperturbed by anything that went on during the exchange. When asked to keep a watch on Gamzee during breaks a small nod and quiet noise of ascent was all that was received. The Doc looked to Gamzee next and told him to have a good day with a voice that didn’t quite match the authoritative don’t-fuck-this-up look on his face. 

“Whatever you say motherfucker you know I got this locked all sorts a down.” The Doc’s eyes narrowed. “Watch your language.” And with that he left. 

The counters were set facing the indoor soccer field and aside from some friendly (albeit meaningless) chatter with the girl Aradia, the day had been uneventful. At least until a group of kids that must be close to his age came in. A few of them seemed as though they had no idea how to walk. Stumbling, tripping, and one all out falling on her face. 

She pulled herself up, quick as a whip, and laughed. Her cheeks flushed as some of the others went over to make sure she was alright. His eyes wandered over them all, that is until they locked on to one boy in particular. 

Gamzee’d never seen this kid before, and was that unfortunate because damn! His dark mohawk contrasted nicely with the tanned Hispanic skin, and even from here Gamzee could tell his eyes were the color of melted peanut butter. Gamzee hoped he wasn’t drooling as his eyes scanned the rest of the beautiful boy before him. 

Broad shoulders and well-toned arms with a slim waist, god he was gorgeous. And those legs they were – they were thin and metal, sprouting from just below his knees. Gamzee blinked and looked to the others, not sure how he’d missed it. 

Many had legs like the pretty boy’s. Some only had one prosthetic, then there were teens with braces, and still others with things he could hardly figure out. His eyes eventually found their way back to the mohawked boy. He was smiling and waving in Gamzee’s direction. The curly haired teen’s eyes widened, was he really the one being waved at? A quick glance beside him pulled a slight frown from his mouth as Aradia smiled brightly and waved back. 

“They’re from the hospital on 52nd, it’s a physical therapy group that meets here every Monday and Wednesday.” She supplied, nodding to the kids. 

Gamzee nodded, “That’s a fuck ton of goodness to up and hear about, sis.” He responded watching as they moved onto the field and took their positions. He didn’t expect much from this particular compilation of teens, but his gaze was always pulled back to the game, back to the mohawked boy with the rich skin. 

Gamzee was honestly shocked at the way the kid could move down the field. Some were close to his level and others far below but none of them were quite as entrancing as Mohawk. The plays started off relatively tame but as the game went on it became apparent that there was competitive spirit in many of the players. 

However Gamzee’s boy was the best, he seemed to have a mastery over the field, how to move the ball. Even pulling a few stunts that left Gamzee awed in their gracefulness considering his condition. There was no way Gamzee would ever be able to move like that, to command such an air of beauty was something that eluded the 17 year old in the worst ways. 

Aradia had to call his attention back to the customers several times. It was always politely with a request for help, which he had no problem obliging in. But still he couldn’t stop his eyes from following the sinew form as it danced along the turf.

The group slowly dissolved until all the kids were off the field and oh shit mohawk boy was coming over to the concession stand. Gamzee looked away; he knew he didn’t have the skills to discreetly take him in. Besides his target was very obviously Aradia, not that Gamzee could really blame him. 

She was one of the prettier girls he had come across. Long thick hair that curled around itself in her ponytail, skin tone nearly identical to the pretty boy’s, and large brown eyes lined with long lashes. 

Mohawk leaned over the counter as he and Aradia kissed one another’s cheeks. There was no way they weren’t dating… “Hola mi prima, como estás?” Oh lord his voice was enticing. “Estoy bien Tavros, y tú?” Gamzee didn’t have to understand what was being said to catch the warmth in their voices and see the affection in their smiles. Well just because he was dating Aradia didn’t mean Gamzee couldn’t still ogle him right? That was okay as long as he didn’t seem like a creep while doing so. 

“Gamzee. Gamzee? Earth to Gamzee!” Aradia waved her hand in front of the spaced out teen’s face, grinning slightly over to Mohawk who returned the look with a small smile of his own. “Gamzee snap out of it I want to introduce you to someone.”

Blue eyes met brown and blinked a few times before fully focusing. “Shit sorry sister, what did you motherfuckin’ just say?” She rolled her eyes, while keeping her smile. “I want you to meet my cousin Tavros, since he’ll be hanging out over here on physical therapy days.”

Gamzee glanced over to the boy and thanked his lucky stars for the face paint that concealed his spreading blush. They were cousins? Well shit if that wasn’t the greatest of breaks. Tavros was smiling at him, it was wary, but a smile none the less. More than Gamzee got from many others. 

“Hol-hello, you are Aradia’s new…co-worker?” He talked slower in English, voice halting slightly making his accent that much more pronounced. 

Gamzee couldn’t help but grin, this boy was damn fine. “Sure as shit my brother, name’s Gamzee motherfuckin’ Makara.” He extended his hand out and Tavros brought it into a firm hand shake. “It’s very good to meet you Gamzee motherfuckin’ Makara.” He smirked slightly pulling a laugh from Gamzee. 

“Well ain’t you a cheeky piece of shit?” Gamzee joked, his grin growing wider. “Perdón …cheeky?” Tavros asked his features taking on a look of confusion, finger tips pressing to one of his cheeks.

Gamzee laughed a real full laugh. His honking, belly hurting laugh, that hadn’t been used in far too long. Aradia watched as anxiety sketched itself across Tavros’ face and quietly tried to calm him down and explain that Gamzee wasn’t laughing at him precisely. “Jesus fucks man you’re one funny bro!”

“…Thank you?” Tavros looked uncertain, not sure as to what had just transpired. “Not a thing to be thanked for, just statin one of those holy truths them homies on the street like to get their preach on about, know what I mean?” Tavros stared blankly at him, glancing over to Aradia for some sort of translation. She simply shrugged.

“Uh I guess that is alright then.” Tavros’ voice was quiet as he glanced around tentatively. “I’m going to grab my stuff and then we can go alright, Tavros?” Aradia interjected, before scampering off to the back where her bag was stored.

Tavros watched her go then looked back to Gamzee, uncertain where to go from here. “Are you a worker n-…are you a new worker today?” Tavros’ look was questioning, he wasn’t sure if that was exactly how to express the inquiry but it was as good as he could do. Gamzee nodded. “Sure am, bro. Been enjoyin workin with your wicked cousin of a girl Aradia, she’s all sortas a sweet and niceties.”

Tavros nodded. “I think I understood most of what was said in your sentence, and yes Aradia is much nice.” Gamzee smiled and the conversation continued, though slower than a normal one would have proceeded. With Gamzee’s strange syntax and Tavros’ less than expertise handle on the language it was impressive how farit progressed.

They exchanged smiles as Aradia rejoined them and tugged on Tavros’ arm. “Come on, sabes abuela se disgustará si somos finales. See you tomorrow Gamzee.” She said looking over her shoulder towards him “Well alright if ya’ll gotta pull out and off then I got my guessin we’ll be seein each other again that young Wednesday, eh?”

Tavros nodded a smile tugging at his lips. “If you are saying that you will be at this place on Wednesday, then yes I will see you then also.”

Gamzee grinned. “Looking forward to it my new amigo brother.” Tavros laughed. “I think I might be looking forward to it was well…adios Gamzee motherfuckin’ Makara.” Tavros called, waving goodbye. Gamzee lifted his hand in farewell. Maybe this service wouldn’t be so bad after all. And hell maybe he could arrange to just work Mondays and Wednesdays, that’d be the shit.


End file.
